The Mafia's Child
by Snowdrop Pax
Summary: Matthew Is a kid who was adopted by the Mafia and he just got in trouble at his middle school for Being part of a fight, now the school meets… "The Family"
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, quick intro to everyone and what they do! England/Arthur is the runner, he sells/buys drugs and other illegal things. Feliciano and Lovino/North and south Italy are the leaders. America/Alfred is the consort, he is the master of distraction and the one easiest to replace. China/Yao is the Farmer, he is skilled at manipulating information to turn leads away from mafia members. Japan/Kiku hides in the shadows to replace documents, and rewrites the wills of mafia targets. Russia/Ivan is the blackmailer, he digs up secrets to keep people quiet. France/Francis is the consort, he gathers information for the mafia. Germany and Prussia/Ludwig and Gilbert are the** **mafioso, basicly they are the ones who eliminate targets. And Last Canada/Matthew is the kid they adopted.**

* * *

"Of all the bloody days it had to rain, it's today? My luck." Arthur mumbled, heading from alley to alley selling their old shipment of cocaine. They had got a new batch in today and didn't need the old one. Arthur's phone binged, informing him that he had a new message.

 _Lovino: Hurry up, Bastard._

"Wanker. What do you want me to do? Go around chanting 'Drugs, get some drugs here.'? Yeah that will get me caught." Arthur stopped his ranting when his ears picked up a sound, a barely there whine, "A stray kitten, perhaps?" He murmured to himself, nonetheless turning into the alley to check.

Oh. _Oh._ This was definitely _not_ a stay kitten.

Laying on his or her side, was a baby. An infant no more than a couple months old. They were curled into themselves trying to preserve warmth and shelter, away from the wind, rain, and cold. The child was in nothing more than a soaked onesie. Fingers and toes turning blue, and face red from past crying, it was a miracle that they were still alive.

"The nerve of some people." Arthur hissed, trying to contain his anger as he picked the child up. The child, clearly not wanting to be picked up, could do no more than moan and turn their head weakly. Arthur unzipped his jacket, holding the child close to his chest, before zipping it back up. The child almost immediately snuggled into him, seeking warmth, "The rest of the shipment will have to wait, I need to get back to base."

After about 30 minutes of walking, Arthur unlocked the doors of the old factory building that housed the Mafia titled 'Rovinare'.

"Took you long enough!" One of the two leaders, Lovino, yelled, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Ve~Arthur? What are you holding?" The other leader, Feliciano, asked, swaying slightly.

Arthur unzipped his jacket, revealing the child, and causing shocked gasps around the room, "Dude! Is that a baby?!" The child whined and coughed, upset at the loud noise caused by Alfred's yelling, "Yes you twit. And stop yelling, you're scaring him!" Arthur hissed, holding the small child awkwardly.

"Give zem here, 'lack sheep of 'urope. You have no idea 'ow to 'old a child!" Francis promptly snagged the child from Arthur's arms, cradling him to his chest, and marching out of the room in search of something to swaddle the child in.

"No way, no how! I know how this is-a gonna end! We are not raising a child! Scone Bastard, as soon as the idiot comes back, take it back to where it came from!" Lovino ordered, ignoring Feliciano's sad 'Ve's' and persistent tugging on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Kesesesese, how unawesome of you! You're just gonna abandon the poor thing?" Gilbert asked, "Ja, I have to agree with mein bruder, you saw how cold it was, it was turning blue." Ludwig added, "Arthur-san? Where did you find the child, anyway?" Kiku asked, "In an alley. Just him, no note, or basket, or anything." Arthur nodded solemnly, "Ai-ya! That is no good! The child's parents must be horrible, aru!" Yao interjected

"Shut up! All of you! We are taking the child back! No exceptions!" Lovino yelled, silencing everyone. Francis came back into the room at that moment, holding the child wrapped in a red bath towel, "Guys? 'ere is something I zink you should see.." Francis pulled down the towel, revealing tons of bruises and red marks all over the child's back, a clear sign of abuse, everyone turned to look at Lovino, "So? What are you gonna do, dude?" Alfred asked, Lovino was silent for a minute before answering, "Ivan's out. I'll text him to pick up some baby things, in the meantime, put him to bed on the couch."

"Yay, Ve~! Now we have our own little baby brother...or sister...Eh, Francis, what gender are they?"

"It's a 'im. A boy." Francis smiled, "Right, aru, now that we know what gender he is, shouldn't we name him?" Yao asked, "Personally, I like Xao!", "Nah man, It should be Alfred Junior. Aj for short.", "What about Adal? Awesome name right?", "Nein, it should be Kaiser!"

"I think," Feliciano interjected, "That since Arthur found him, he should name him!"

"Right..So what'll it be Artie?" Alfred asked

Arthur took a good look at the child in Francis arms, he had a tuft of blond hair, and violet eyes, "His name is Matthew." He declared, and the newly named Matthew smiled up at him, as if approving his name.

XXXXXX

Matthew had grown up under the Rovinare's care for the last eight years, and while they loved him, they weren't the best influences. While most parents taught their children not to lie or steal, the Rovinare had quite a way around it.

 _"Matthew, you can lie to the outside all you want, but you mustn't ever lie to one of us, understand poppet?", "Matteo. I saw you take that apple. Don't be sorry! You did good. But don't you ever dare to steal from one of your own, hear me?!"_

In addition to that, while the Rovinare tried their hardest to keep Matthew out of their 'activities' at such a young age, sometimes everyone was busy, and Matthew got a glimpse of the 'real world'.

XXXXXX

 _"Matthieu." Matthew glanced up from where he w_ _as coloring on the floor to see Papa Francis with a lady in a sparkly dress, "I want 'ou to stay there on zhe floor and not move, even if 'ou hear weird sounds, oui?", Matthew nodded his affirmative, "Oui.", "Good boy.", And that is what Matthew did, he continued coloring even when weird grunts and moans started happening from the other room._

 _._

 _"Arthur? What are these?" Matthew reached up to touch the white pills on Arthur's desk, "No, Poppet, those are not for you." Arthur said softly pushing the hand away, "But what is it?" "They are drugs, poppet, they make grown ups feel good." "Good like how Papa Francis made the lady in the dress feel?" "That's not quite the same thing, but yes." "Oh. Okay!" Matthew seemed satisfied with that answer, leaving the room._

 _._

 _"Matvey?" Ivan asked, holding the child closer to his chest, "Yes?" Matthew asked, looking at the man tied up in the chair, he was shaking a lot, he must be cold. "I want you to bring me a carving knife from the kitchen. Carefully." "Mkay." At this the man started shaking more. "Here you go!" Matthew held out the big knife he got from the kitchen, "Da, that is good. Matvey, do you know what a snitch is?" "A bad person?" "Da, and this is what we do to bad people."_

 _._

 _"Hold the kid, west." "Ja, Ja. I know." "Awesome, now Mattie?" "Yeah?" "See this trigger right here? I want you to squeeze it." "Kay." Matthew did so, pulling t_

 _he trigger of the gun aimed at their target, spraying blood everywhere. "What is this?" Matthew asked touching some of the blood on his face, "Awesome victory, Mattie. That's what it is."_

XXXXXX

Now Matthew was twelve, attending the local middle school. He sat in the principal's office, he and three other boys were there for having been 'part of a fight'. But really, they had just ganged up on Matthew, not giving him a chance to defend himself. The principal called the other boys parents, and Matthews 'Family'. Even though Matthew knew that they weren't his real family, they were still his family. He assumed they called Arthur, since he was on his records as beginning his legal, or not so legal, guardian. Matthew was shook from his thoughts when the door slammed open, and a worried mother rushed in, instantly fretting and cooing over one of the boys, glaring at him. Matthew could instantly see that he was going to be getting the blame, even though he did nothing. Another mother came in, looking like she'd rather be anywhere else, and a father sat, lowly murmuring to his boy about how 'it wasn't his fault' and 'he'd get to the bottom of this'. The door opened slowly again, and Matthew expected to see Arthur, when to his surprise, Ivan was the one to come in.

"Privet!" Ivan smiled threateningly, before handing the principal a note, "Arthur got, how you say, caught up in business...So I will be here in his place. It's all there on the note!"

"Erm, right." The principal coughed, clearly more than a little threatened by Ivan, "So as I'm sure you all know, you're children all got into a bit of a scuffle. And we'd like to get to the bottom of this, and dish out punishment accordingly."

"Well it's obviously that _heathen_ who did it." The first mom said, glaring even more heatedly at Matthew, "My Isac would never do that." "Yeah, Yeah, the kid did it. Can we hurry this up I have a meeting in an hour." The second mom absentmindedly nodded. "Just expel the kid, I don't want this to happen again." The father agreed.

The principal opened his mouth to speak, when Ivan interrupted him, "I don't understand...You are all blaming Matvey, when he is clearly the one injured. All of your kids don't have a scratch, but Matvey has multiple injuries, that look," A cold stare sent the principals way, "Like they haven't been treated."

"Look, mister," The first mom sighed, "Your kid is obviously in the wrong, so deal with it, and take your communist activities somewhere else." "What?" Ivan tilted his head, murderous aura coming off him waves, "Just because I'm Russian means I'm communist? I'm sure the police will get a laugh out of that." An empty threat, as both Ivan and Matthew knew that involving the police would risk them getting caught, "I'm sure the police will also find the blatant lack of security this school haves as funny. Since neither an adult nor security camera saw what actually going on."

"There is no reason to take legal action." The principal said hurriedly, "As Matthew is clearly injured, it uh, it's clear that the three boys shall receive detention for three weeks." The principal stood up and dismissed the meeting, before leaving in a rush, the other parents muttering to their children.

"Come on Matvey, let's go get ice cream." Ivan smiled, giving Matthew a gentle shove out the door. "I'm sorry you had to come all this way." Matthew sighed, looking down, "Nonsense! It is no problem. Besides, you needn't worry, your school will be having new principal very soon. That is a promise."Matthew smiled slightly, "Thanks, Ivan." "No Problem. Now lets be getting that ice cream! They have a new maple flavor!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I've been working on my writing a lot since i've last posted, so my stories are longer and in better quality. But i'm seriously considering another chapter. Should I?**


	2. AN

**I know, I know, pesky author's notes. But I just want to inform you that i WILL be doing another chapter. But I am a little dead on this, so i am going to write other stuff, but this is still going to be updated. Also, I've had a couple requests on some of my fics asking if i needed any help or wanted to give my book to them. The answer is, quite frankly, no. I dont want to be rude, but the idea is mine, and so is the story, I am not going to give, and or credit you to MY story. If I would like help, I will ask for ideas, as I have done in many of my books, and I love suggestions! But coming out and saying 'Hey you havent updated in awhile, can i have this book?' is really rude. Also. While I was planning on updating this june 4th (My Birthday!) I didn't have time, and then like the day after, broke my foot. So I have been a little busy, and will continue to be. I have some stuff coming up, but will update as much as i can!**

 **Thanks so much!**

 **Snowdrop**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this was by popular request, so here is chapter two!**

XXXXXX

Though Matthew was generally happy with his family, he knew good and well that he had real parents. He had never been told about who his parents were or how he came to be with the Rovinare. So he tried asking Francis, but that didn't go well.

 _"Francis?" "Oui, Mon chou?" "How did you find me?" "Find 'ou? Vhy are you wanting to know such things? Are 'ou not happy 'ere?" "Yes, I am but-" Francis put a finger to Matthew's mouth, giving a dramatic cry, and flinging his head to the side, "Ah such rebellious acts, a teenager's one wish! To be free! But rest now, Mon petit, for when you come to be with a lady, your rebellious acts will cease." "Err, nevermind.."_

Arthur gave a less dramatic 'Don't worry about it poppet' when asked the same question, and when he asked Feliciano and Lovino, Lovino choked on his drink and yelled an array of curse words, and Feliciano started to cry, so he just gave up. So he sat on the leather couch that resided in the warehouse, glaring at the table lamp.

"Hey, Mattie!" Alfred smiled coming into the room, "What'd that lamp do to piss you off so bad?" "It's not the lamp, it is the aversion to my simple question of where I came from!" "Oh I can tell you that." "Really?" Matthew looked up, hopeful.

"Yep! So It was a dark and stormy night, Cliche I know, but seriously, I was raining it's butt off. Anyway, Artie was out on a job, Buyin' and Sellin', you know. And he went into this alley because he thought there was a stray cat or whatever, turns out it was you, you were in this alley with nothing but your clothes, no note or nothin'. So he brought you home, and Frenchie cleaned you up. Lovi had a fit, yelling at Arthur to take you back to the alley, but then Francis came back with you and you had bruises all over your back, and that pretty much shut Lovino up, and you know the rest. I can't answer anything about your parents, but they seem like giant a-holes."

"That-That's it?" "Yep!" "So, no one could answer my question, but that was it?!" "Yeah I guess they feel like you're growing up or something." Matthew glared at Alfred, "I'm 13, I'm not going anywhere." Alfred laughed, "Yeah, you're never leaving, because if you left we'd have to kill you. Besides, you're basicly the heir. You're gonna keep this place running when we all keel over.

"I know, I know..but Al, out of curiosity, what happens if you guys get caught...Like by the police."

"That won't happen. But _if_ it does, you'll be taken to an adoption center, most likely."

Matthew felt his eyes watering with tears, "I-I don't want that to happen..." Alfred's eyes widened, "Nonononono! I said if! _If!_ That won't happen, not if we have anything to say about it."

Matthew smiled , "Thanks, Al, but I still can't help but wonder..." "Yeah?" "Just..about my parents. Like I know they weren't the best, "An understatement," Alfred inturpeted, "...But I still want to at least know their names...I guess it is only general curiosity."

"Welllll...If it makes you feel better I can have Francis go diggin' for ya." "Would you?" "Course."

"Thank you so much, Al!"

XXXXXX

Matthew took a deep breath, staring at the file on the coffee table. This was it, the file on his parents, after one last second, he opened it up. The first thing he was was a newspaper article.

 _Ryan and Christine Marxx were arrested October 9th 2010. They were charged with kidnapping, murder, attempted murder, and battery. Their son, Aaron Marxx turned up missing, and was presumed dead._

Matthew stared blankly at the paper, not even bothering to read the files Francis got him. His lip curled up in disgust, Arron Marxx, what a horrible name. Matthew smirked as he threw the entire file into the shredder, he _should_ pay a visit to his dear family.

"So...uh..How'd it go?" Alfred asked coming into the room

Matthew rolled his eyes, "I don't even know why I wanted to know in the first place. I just ended up disappointed."

"That bad, huh?"

"Mhm. It is what it is, I suppose." Matthew shrugged, he didn't want to tell Alfred of his plans, he would just blow it out of proportion.

"Right, well, Lovino was looking for you...Hope you're not in trouble..."

"Don't know why I would be, but thanks, I'll check in with him."

XXXXXX

 _Knock, Knock_

"Come in." Lovino shouted from where he sat behind his desk

Matthew entered the room, closing the door behind him, "Alfred said you wanted to see me."

"Ah, Matteo. Si, have a seat." Lovino said closing the folder he was reading.

"I'm not in any trouble right?" Matthew asked, sitting down on the leather couch

"No, nothing like that. But I wanted to talk-a to you about your future."

"...My future..?"

"Si, what do you plan on doing?" Lovino asked with a wave of his hand

"I mean, I just assumed I would stay and work here...Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting into...and to let you know, if you don't want to stay here when you grow up-a, you don't have to stay here with us bastards."

Matthew gave a small laugh, "I don't think I would fit in anywhere else. Besides I always thought I would be a good..oh I don't know...Information Broker or something like that."

Lovino smiled slightly, "Si, you would...You can leave now unless you have any other questions..."

"Yeah I do actually. Where do we keep the guns?"

XXXXXX

Matthew initiated his plan when everyone was asleep, Lovino was the only one who knew where he was going and what he was doing. He headed to the prison, and using his invisibility, and sort-of mafia training, was able to get the files he needed, sneak past the gards, disable the cameras and make it to where he need to go without getting caught.

Lugging the bodies to the warehouse they used for interrogation was a little more challenging.

"Hey," He tried, "Hey wakey, wakey."

"Hm?" The male roused, "Whas gon on?" He asked, voice slurred from the combination of sleep and the drug Matthew gave him before they got there

"Oh, hello!" Matthew smiled, focusing on him

"Th' hell are you...and what the hell did you do to me...?"

"Oh how rude of me! My name is Matthew, though you would know me better as Aaron, and that is just a drug to calm you down."

"Aaron? How...you're supposed to be dead."

"Mm, not as dead as you thought. I was trying to get both you and my biologial mother, but she committed suicide a couple months ago, so you'll do." Matthew nodded as he popped a Mike and Ike from the box he stole from Alfred's room into his mouth.

"Whaddya want?"

"Answers."

"I ain't telling ya nothing."

"Oh really?" Matthew asked, producing the gun he had hidden under his shirt, "Then I guess I'll have to take drastic measures."

XXXXXX

Matthew came home early the next morning, Lovino took one look at his bloodstained clothes, and turned up his nose

"So I guess it didn't go to well." Lovino nodded

"Only thing I got out of it was derogatory terms aimed at my mother, and curses aimed toward me. I got tired of hearing him talk."

Lovino smirked, "You will make a fine addition to the Rovinare. Now go get cleaned up, and don't get blood on the floor, scone bastard just cleaned it, and you know how he gets."

Matthew waved him off, this was his life, his family, and as weird as it may be, he wouldn't have it any other way.

XXXXXX

 **Sorry about the lack of updating, I honestly had no motivation to finish this. But reviews gave me the push to stop sitting around a publish this. (Hint hint: give me more reviews)**


End file.
